Merry Christmas, Indeed
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: Bella is sitting around at a Christmas party with no one to talk to, in walks Edward. What will happen between the two? Just a cute little Christmas one-shot. OOC/AU/AH I don't own Twilight.


_Hi everyone! This is just a little one shot that I thought of, and decided that I should write it down before I forgot it._

_I think this might also be my farewell to writing. I'll explain more in at the bottom if you're interested._

_I don't own the characters of Twilight, nor will I ever.. but it would be a great Christmas present._

* * *

Why am I here?

It's not like anyone is going to really talk to me. I mean, my best friends, Alice and Rosalie will, but that's about all.

Let me explain, right now, I'm at Emmett McCarty's annual Christmas party, which I get dragged to every year. Rose is dating him, and Alice is dating one of his best friends, Jasper. They're both really cool guys, and we all get along great, it's just the fact that I'm the only one out of all my friends that's single.

I mean everyone.

I moved back to Forks, where my father lives, from Phoenix. I decided that I needed to see my dad when my mother got remarried to my step father, Phil. I wanted them to be able to be a newly wedded couple without me there, so I explained this to my mother, Renée, who didn't want me to go. I told her that it was time that I saw Charlie, my father, and maybe try to live with him.

He was ecstatic.

It had been a few years since I've been to Forks, so I really think that he was more excited that he didn't have to travel all the way to Arizona to see me.

When I started school, I clicked with Alice and Rosalie right away. Actually, Alice ran up to me, squealing by the way, and basically glomped me. Rose was the one to help me up.

We became inseparable that day.

I sat with them and a group of people at lunch and learned that it was big news that when someone new moved to Forks. I didn't really see what the big deal was, but I went along with it. I got along well with everyone at the table; Emmett and Jasper grew up together, Mike and Tyler play with them on the football team; their girlfriends, Jessica and Lauren are part of the cheerleading squad, as is Alice and Rose; Ben and his girlfriend, Angela became friends with everyone because they all met in separate classes, and there was one more person, but he was away that day.

The next day I met the other guy in the group, and I think I just about melted where I was standing.

Edward Cullen was perfection.

He had jade coloured eyes, coppery hair going array, about six foot two, but my favourite feature on him was his imperfect smile. The combination of his beautiful eyes and crooked smile had me mesmerized.

He probably thinks I'm weird.

I found out that I have English class with him, and that I sit right in front of him. There are times that we have to try and talk to each other, because our teacher likes to not partner us with the person sitting beside you. She's weird too.

When we talk, it's very awkward. I learned that he plays the piano and the guitar and he likes classical music. I also found out that he's onto theatre and likes to help out with the rare plays that happen in Forks High. I knew from the moment he started talking that I was going to fall for him. We even talk, unless we're in class, so I don't even think that we could be classified as friends, even though we hang out with the same group of people. The only people that know I like Edward are Rosalie and Alice.

There are a lot of people at Emmett's, here in the present time. Most of the people are up, dancing and talking to one another, getting drinks, eating and enjoying the company. I'm just sitting on the edge of the couch, I don't know where to look, I don't know even know why I'm still here. Alice and Rose are off somewhere with their respective beaus, and there are a few people here that I would actually talk to.

Then, the human Adonis walked in.

Maybe I'll stay here for a little while longer.

What really surprised me is that he came and sat down next to me right away.

"Hey," I heard he honey like voice say. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"Hi," I say. I don't even know if he heard me, my voice was so quiet. I could feel the blood rushing to my face in embarrassment. I don't know how to act around him.

We sat in an awkward silence; I was trying to look anywhere besides the only person that could probably make me melt at the sound of his voice. I decided to take a chance.

He looked away.

What?

He couldn't have been looking at me, right? There must be looking at another person.

I looked to the other side of me, just to realize that I was sitting next to the wall. Well, I don't know what to think of Edward at the moment. I decided that it was time to get up and see if I could find my friends. What really shocked me was that I felt a hand on my arm as I was about to walk away. It couldn't be, could it?

I looked to see Edward's jade eyes staring back at me.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks, sounding quite nervous. He couldn't be, could he?

"Sure," I'm pretty sure I said it out loud. I heard his deep chuckle and felt him grab my hand, leading me to the dance floor.

Here's the thing, I can't dance to save my life. I don't know how to bring it up to Edward, because I'm pretty sure that once I step on his toes and that he's going to regret asking me to dance with him and want to leave.

"It's all in the leading, Bella," I heard his silk like voice by my ear. I'm pretty I had goose bumps and my face looked like a tomato. I'm pretty sure that was the first time that I've ever heard him say my name.

"Look at me," he said, taking my chin and gently brought my face to look at his. "Just look at me, that's all you have to do."

That's what I did. I looked at him, and I didn't want to stop. This was the guy that I've been dreaming about ever since I met him. This is the guy I barely talked to because I was so nervous about saying the wrong thing, worried that I'd make a total dork of myself. This is the guy that makes my heart flutter with just a glance.

"See, you're doing it," he says as he smiling at me. I then noticed that Edward and I were swaying around, dancing, if you will, and I didn't even realize.

We danced in a comfortable silence for a little while longer, until a fast paced song came on. Edward didn't let go of my hand, and we sat on the couch again.

"Thank you," I tried to say loud enough for him to hear. The music had gotten pretty loud, so I knew if I wanted to be heard, that I couldn't be quiet.

"It was my pleasure," he said as he kisses my cheek. I can actually feel my face heating up as he pulls away from my face. I saw his beautiful crooked smile, and I panicked.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked worriedly. That was one of the last things that I needed to happen right now.

"No," he says with a smile still on his face, "You look beautiful."

I don't know if my face could get any redder.

We talked for a good while. I learned that we were different, but we complimented each other really well. We talked about his love for piano, and the fact that I can't even play "Mary Had A Little Lamb." We talked about my love for Wuthering Heights and the fact that he just couldn't get into it. We talked about the productions that he's helped with, and that fact that I've never actually seen a play. The most important thing is we just talked.

I didn't know how long we were in our little bubble, but the next thing I knew was Alice had basically sat in my lap and Rose was standing with a few drinks in hand.

"We were looking for you, Bella!" Alice giggled. She clearly was in the pop; she probably downed a whole two litres of root bear.

"I brought you a drink, Bella, I figured that you haven't even gotten up from the couch since we got here," Rose said with a smirk. I knew that she saw Edward and I dancing and just wanted to reason to come here and get details with actually having to say so.

"Actually, Bella and I danced earlier. I didn't even think to offer her drink," Edward said. He didn't look too thrilled. My two best friends looked at each other.

"Oh really? Bella didn't fight you at all when you asked her to dance?" Alice asked; her voice filled with curiosity. Edward was about to answer, when Jasper and Emmett, his best friends, came over and pulled their respective girlfriends away. I heard Jasper say something about a plan, but I didn't understand what that had meant.

"So, I guess you're not getting that drink from Rose, considering Emmett just downed it, so would you like me to get you one?" Edward asked into my ear. The music seemed like it was getting louder. I just nodded and smiled. He got up and made his way toward the table of soft drinks. I too this time to take a deep breath and try to calm myself down.

That wasn't going to happen.

Alice and Rose came back to the couch and sat on either side of me. I knew I was about to get interrogated.

"So, what's going on between you and a certain Cullen over there?" Rose asked with a wink.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't even think that he was going to be here tonight," I replied to both of my best friends.

"You didn't think that he would go to his best friend's party?" Alice said, but sounding more like a question. I didn't think of that. We didn't talk long, they ran off to see what their men were doing, and Edward came back, with two drinks in hand, and sat down next to me.

"I never actually realized how weird our friends are," I said quietly to myself.

"Wait until Alice's birthday, they get crazier," Edward said to me. I guess I wasn't talking to myself. I realized that I was starting to get tried, but I don't want to leave, I still want to talk to Edward, I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to talk to him like I was now. I waited until I was finished my drink to start getting ready. Needless to say, I'm taking my sweet time. I think that Edward was able to tell that I'm passing out with the way he started rubbing my back.

"I think you need to get some sleep," he mumbled into my ear. I really like it when I know that he's just talking to me. I don't want to leave though.

"No," I said, I'm pretty sure that I sounded whiney though. That's not attractive.

Edward chuckled again, and pulled me to rest beside him. I don't know how long I was there for, but the next thing I knew is that I'm being woken up.

"Bella, it's time to leave," I hear a velvet voice talking to me. I sighed and slowly go up. I noticed that Rose had my coat ready to go, so I decided that I should follow.

Once I was done, I headed for the door, and I'm pretty sure that Edward was behind me. I really think that I can feel his presence.

"Hey, Bella, Edward," Emmett boomed, "you're about to break tradition."

Emmett has gone insane.

Jasper was pointing up, so naturally, I looked up.

There was mistletoe hanging there.

All of a sudden, our friends disappeared.

Edward and I were alone.

"I guess we can't break tradition, can we?" he asked nervously.

"I guess," I said, probably quietly.

Edward was standing close to me, slowly leaning over. He testing to make sure that I was okay with this.

Hell yes I was.

I stood up on my tip toes to meet him half way.

Once our lips touched, fireworks appeared. He has the softest, gentlest lips. He put Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling's kiss in The Notebook to shame, because I'm pretty sure, this kiss was Oscar winning. Kissing him was like seeing sparks fly in the sky.

Once we separated because of the lack of oxygen, we just stood there holding each other.

"Can I have your number?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Mission: complete!" Emmett yelled. I now know what this plan was, and I couldn't ask for better friends.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

* * *

_I'm hoping that everyone has a great Christmas. :)_

_So, as I was saying at the top, this might be my farewell to writing. I have a bunch of Fifteen written, but I really don't feel like posting it if no one is going to read it, which no one is by the looks of it. I was hope that I would be done with it, but truth be told, I still haven't finished the ending, and it's on it's last chapter. I just have to find the motivation to get all my hand written story typed on the computer and post them when I feel like it._

_I'm still always on here, even if I'm not posting! I'm constantly reading, and I've found a bunch of stories I love, and I'm always looking for more to read!_

_I hope everyone has a merry Christmas, and even if you don't celebrate, I hope that you're enjoying to holiday season. I really do love you all. 3_

_Love, Jess._


End file.
